This invention relates generally to tiled displays made up of a plurality of tiles that collectively display a composite image.
In most tiled displays, a matrix overlays the individual tiles which collectively form the display. The matrix generally hides or occludes the joint between adjacent tiles. Each tile may include one or more pixels. Each pixel in turn may be formed by a plurality of color producing elements. The color producing elements may produce the three colors associated with conventional color spaces such as the red green blue (RGB) color space as one example.
In some cases, the matrix overlaying the pixels may occlude one or more colors produced by the color producing elements. This may result in luminance loss or chromatic shifts. For example, in a red green blue system, if a blue subpixel of a particular pixel is occluded at a particular viewing angle, the overall pixel may appear shifted towards yellow. Also, the resulting reduction in the blue light may result in loss of luminance to the viewer.
Thus, from particular viewing angles, the display may appear chromatically shifted or luminance levels may be lost at least around edges adjacent to the matrix.
Displays that may be partially occluded by the matrix may be described as having an aperture parallax limit. In other words, at some angles, through the aperture formed by the matrix into one or more pixels, there may be an angle beyond which the displayed image may be distorted. The distortion may appear as a luminance reductions or chromatic shift as two examples.
Thus, there is a need for a way to improve distortions that arise in tiled displays.